Kuran, The Abuser
by SaffiBlackFire
Summary: Yuki is now under the 'care' of Kaname (SET AFTER SEASON 2) And when Kiryu leaves, the abuse begins. LOSELY BASED ON 'I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE BY RIHANNA AND EMINEM'. ENJOY! Yuki begins to remember about how much she misses Zero, and another unexpected twin. SLIGHTLY SAD. THANK YOU TO ALL MY MANY READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE!
1. This Is Where It Starts

_**When he watches you, with that look in his eyes, you know there's going to be another fight, another accusation thrown at you for no obvious reason. It's because he likes it. He feeds you fables and gets a kick out of it. He loves the fact that he can throw as many adventurous insults at you, yet still have your body when the love comes round. He loves everything about it. Except you.**_

Yuki Kuran awoke the following morning, only to find herself undressed. She jumped out of bed and walked over to her mirror, looking at herself, sighting several new bruises on her slender body. Her porcelain arms were now scarred with blackness, and her stomach was covered in splodges of painful darkness. Feeling that it was rude and improper to be naked in front of the mirror, she walked over to her closet and dragged out a purple dressing gown, wrapping it around her full body.

_Thank god vampires slept during the day, _She thought, looking back at her older brother, Kaname Kuran, who was asleep on the bed, the pronounced muscles of his upper body on display outside the red silk sheets. He looked like an angel. But inside him was a fiery crimson demon that lived on her hatred and pain. She didn't know why he did it. She gazed back at her arms and inched the sleeve of her fluffy dressing gown up. Bruises. Scars. Her life was in pieces, and soon her body would be too. It all started when she left Kiryu. That's when Kaname became violent at the mansion they shared. She lost her nerve and her virginity on the first day they moved in together, and it became tiring. She missed Kiryu. She wanted him, however he would kill her and her abusive brother if she showed up. Although, throughout the painful time spent with Kuran, she never came to terms with her inward feelings.

The fact that she loved Kiryu was too hard to manage

**A/N Heyyy I do not own VK, oright? If I did there would be more Aidoki and less Kanaki (something of that sort) Anyway, PM for more oneshot or story requests, as I can always use a good idea! Maybe if you review this may become a TWOshot~!**


	2. Failed Attempts

_Her head crashed against the wall, a trickle of blood ran down the side of her neck._

_"Why?" She slumped forwards again, cringing at the pain that began building in her head. Kuran smirked and watched in complete humour as glass shattered around the frail body of his sister. The bitter taste of betrayal and hate filled her throat once more as she simply crawled into a ball. More Pieces. Shattered wishes and promises struck her day by day, or rather night by night. She was better off on her own, she told herself every time, but something always stopped her leaving. _

She was unsure of her emotions.

Yuki clamped her teeth down hard to hold in an emotional scream. Tears swam in her eyes as she began to pack for Cross Academy, or what was left of it. She stuffed warm clothing into her rucksack, and stood up. As she reached the door of the mansion, she suddenly stopped, her knees fell, suddenly weak, and soon she was kneeling in the hallway, a bawling mess. She clutched her head with such a force that it began to bleed violently again, memories of last night spilling like the crimson liquid on the floor.

_Where is this going? _Yuki cried mentally. _Where was this ever going? _She collapsed once again sobs wracking her body.

It's because you cannot accept the truth.

The truth that you cannot leave because...

You used to love Kuran. And you still do.

**A/N: First I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers, who have been the most helpful to me. Thank You! Then, there's another extra special thank you to **_**ben4kevin**_**! This latest chapter was inspired by you, so thanks for your lovely review! Might now become a THREESHOT, if there's such a thing as that, depending on what all my readers and reviewers want. Poor Yuki! Yes, sorry about that! Anyway, review if you can~!**


	3. Not-A-Chapter

Thought I'd post this for my reviewers: Yes it will have a happy ending, and she finds romance and love with the most unexpected person ;D


	4. Almost Finally

**She left that night. The roads were slippery, the concretre icy and cold, and as the full moon took it's place in the sky, she had reached Cross Academy. Yuki 'Cross' ran in a sobbing mess, straight into the sun dorms, into her and Yori's room. Her long hair trailed behind her as she wept in the moonlight, eyes closed. Suddenly she remembered. Where was Yori? Her head flicked up and watched her old friend's bed with a wary look.**

_**If they'd layed a single fang or fingertip on her, I will have them face Artemis.**_

**Again, Yuki felt farmilliar tears stream. She was alone, cold and hungry. **

_**Footsteps. She could hear footsteps pattering up to her room.**_

**She cringed and pulled herself up to the windowsill, sat on the ledge for a while. It wasn't going to hide her, but if needed, she could grip the ledge or cling to the shutters. Yes. The footsteps were getting closer now, with every running second. It hurt...**

**It hurt soo much...**

**The door swang open.**

**"Yuki?" There stood the silver-haired boy. Without a second thought, Yuki, the hopeful Kiryu, threw herself at him. He took her up in his warm embrace, lifted her body off the floor. She cringed as he hit some of the bruises that covered her.**

**"Oh my gosh! I've missed you! Where the h-"**

**Yuki was silence by a pair of lips coming down on hers. She enjoyed the passionate kiss while it lasted, which lasted a long heated while, after that all was left was the talking.**

**"Where have you been, Ichiru?"**

_**A/N: That was odd, I must say, but I was bored and that was another surprize for ya! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, especially Cookie for this chapter, and my legendary readers! Thanks a bucket! Review for requests and that, as I can usually use some help. Oh and, anyone that reads, send in a character of your own making, as I need a supporter for Yuki! The most intersting wins. I really dont know how to make an official thingy that says to do this, but stuff it. Send in characters with reviews!**_


End file.
